The Minecraft Fault
by BATMACE8
Summary: A simple invite to play Tekkit Minecraft turns into a disaster in which a group of friends are flashed into the game. They meet a certain Steve whom reveals his true name. Will they have what it takes to survive? Will they ever get out? I guess there's only one way to find out...
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter one: __Friends and Computers_

_I love summer!_ Maurice thought to himself. He'd been up for maybe a day and a half playing Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3. His friends of course, were probably spending most of their time outside, being the flirts they were.

Much to his amazement, he got a text from his from one of those friends asking him to come over. Maurice punched in keys asking "why?". although he didn't have much to do, he still wondered.

Instead of waiting for a reply, he pulled on his shoes, grabbed his keys, and headed for the door when someone stopped him.

"Where you headin'?" asked his dad, smiling. Maurice had recently gained a girlfriend and was actually just a little surprised. Danelle, or Dee, as he took to calling her, didn't shoot him down as expected when he'd asked her out. The reasons for that expectation; he was a little on the heavy side, short, smart, and a little asocial. Though he has two things going for him, he was nice and he knew how to make someone feel good. "Heading over to Wills house, why?" he finally replied, although he already knew why. From his dad's playful smirk on his face, it wasn't hard to tell what he was implying. "Okay, have fun! Just stay out of trouble and don't die." His dad said with a smile.

Maurice simply rolled his eyes and turned, earning a scolding look for the action, or so he assumed as he walked out the door.

He was at Wills place, the usual smell of his moms baking filled his nose. It wasn't a very long drive, but the traffic plus the lack of sleep of the previous day, it agitated him just a little.

As usual, before he could even knock on the door, Wills mom opened the it.

"Hey! Will's upstairs." Wills hyperactive mother (given the nickname "pinkie pie") shouted in his face. Even more usually, the excess happiness and energy that radiated from Wills mom stuck to everything in the room, including people. "Hey, how's it goin' Ms. Anna?" he asked, feeling slightly more energized and less agitated. "Great! Oh you're here to see Will, right? If so, just head upstairs." she finished with a big smile on her face and a finger pointing to the stairs. "Okay, thanks." Maurice replied with a slight smile on his face while climbing up the stairs. Something felt… off about the hallway as Maurice walked down it, compared to the usual sound of video games or him talking on the phone, but the feeling of something wrong diminished as he stepped in.

Of course, as mentioned earlier Will, being the flirt he was, was busy having a tongue of a girl shoved down his throat. Maurice cleared his own and their eyes shot open out of surprise of being caught mid-action. The girl was the firs to recover. "Hi, I'm Lauren. I'm sorry about the… situation that you had to walk in to." She said, head down and face red with embarrassment, she looked back up, regaining some of her composure. "And you are?" she finished, trying to force an awkward smile.

"Umm… hey, I'm Maurice, Wills friend-" Before he could finish, she stuck her hand out and Maurice shook it. "I've heard about you, you're one of his best friends, apparently." she said shocking Maurice.

Maurice was impressed, Will had actually mentioned him, apparently. He must have shown the impressed look on his face, because she looked like she was going to say what he was thinking.

"Anyways," Maurice started before she could, breaking the awkward silence. "what'd you need me for, it seemed as if you were all set." he said, pulling a sly smile towards Will, who had shot him an embarrassed glare. "well, since you so kindly want to know. I sent an invite to Lauren, Josh, Steve, you, and Dee to play Tech-it." he said, clearly embarrassed. "But somebody started hacking me and sent a file called 'The Minecraft Fault', and I wanted to see if it was safe to open, and if you could stop the hack."

He looked to his computer, nodding. Maurice, as always when something like this happened to one of his broskys, walked over to the hacked machine, ready to reverse hack the person who is hacking his bro. Unfortunately, the pointer started moving on it's own, making Maurice jump and worry. He'd never seen that kind of hack before, except in movies and stuff like that.

He'd have to stop it by key combinations. After awhile of trying, nothing was working. The other two from inside of the room were watching the event go down from behind his shoulder.

As the event was occurring, the pointer had ended up clicking the open file button, it was a download file. Maurice had tried everything, from using the key combinations to turning the computer off, even by the plug. Maurice was pissed. Nothing was working!

_What is this person doing! They can't possibly know how to do this if I can't! I've made my own hack styles for Christ's sake! Maybe the file isn't that bad at all-._ Maurice didn't get to finish his thought at all. The file had finished downloading and a white flash filled the room, as the feeling of his body contorting painfully made him black out.

Dee and her brother, Steve, had gotten an invite from Will. There was a download file that was entitled "The Minecraft Fault". They had come to a conclusion that it was a map Will had made.

"We should eat dinner first, then we can play it." Dee suggested, Steve just shrugged and went to the table. Their parents were to be so kind as to have left spaghetti for them before they went to work.

They sat down the spaghetti already have been heated, and started eating. _I wonder what Maurice is up too?_ Dee asked herself, feeling a little heat in her cheeks for thinking of skipping the game for her boyfriend. _He probably got invited, too._ She nodded in affirmation to the thought, which didn't go unnoticed by Steve.

"What's up?" he asked, snapping Dee out of her little trance. "Oh…" she said, feeling a little more heat pecking at her face, which also, Steve noticed.

"It's okay, he probably got invited, too." He said blankly, surprising Dee. To her relief, he didn't push it any further. He probably didn't want to, considering he had to be carried to the hospital after dislocating his knee practicing the French art of running away.

"How'd you know I was thinking that?" Dee asked in complete and utter confusion. He _is_ her brother, but surely he didn't care about that part of her life.

"Well, first of all…" He started, one finger in the air giving he best drunk look. "…you stared into space, and second, you blushed, thirdly, given the recent events in your personal part of your life with… Maurice, right?" He paused, gaining an approved nod from his confused sister. "I put two and two together given that the game might not be his style is concerning you, and how you blushed after looking up, too. You were worried he might be playing." He finally finished with a triumphant smile and the drunken expression with a finger pointed at her sloppily.

The impressed yet confused look pleased Steve to no extent, and they finished their spaghetti without much more to say to each other.

After they finished their dinner, Steve grabbed his laptop as did Dee. They both clicked the open file button to bring it up and download it. Then they noticed that the pointer was moving on it's own towards the download file button.

"Dee, my pointer's moving on its own…" Steve said, fear creeping into is voice. "Mine, too…" She replied.

The way she and Steve knew it, they were being hacked, but before they could do anything about it, the file was downloading. They sat there in shocked silence, then the worst came to the worst. There was a flash and the two disappeared.

They had no idea that the pain from the contortion of their bodies would be the absolute least of their problems.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: __So Many Blocks_

There was a dull, flat _thud_ as Maurice opened his eyes to a grassy field and an oddly shaped cow in his face.

The cow had a square flat face with smaller, rectangular ears. The body was a large rectangle with smaller rectangular legs and tail.

_Where am-_… He once again didn't get to finish, the truth hit him like a ton of bricks (or in his case, blocks). He was on a seed in Minecraft!

He panicked and got up, sore from the contortion of his slightly overweight body.

He looked for his friends and saw them, just a little scattered around, the two were still passed out. Maurice would have to wake them and tell them the news…

"Hello?" Steve heard a voice talking to him, "Are you alright?..." it belonged to a man, Steve had to answer, but first, he had to open his eyes.

As soon as he opened his eyes to see at least shapes, they popped open, the shapes were only blocks! "W-Where am I?" asked Steve, both scared and awestruck; he knew where he was, but he wanted to hear it for himself.

"You're on my seed. Oh, where are my manners, the name's Steve." The man said. The other Steve stood there. _How… wait, so his name is Steve, too! Oh no, how are we going to go about asking for Steve without one of us getting confused!_

The human Steve stuck out his hand, trying to be as polite and casual as his composure would allow.

"My name is Steve, too. Umm, my sister might have to make up nicknames for us…"

"Oh," said the other Steve. "in that case, my real name is Stephan, but I took the liberty to calling myself 'Steve'." He paused for a monument. "Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever really met another human. I've seen many upon many abandon villages, but never any person." Stifling a small light chuckle to himself, he added, "Unless you count Zombies, Skeletons, Endermen, and Creepers."

Steve (Human) was stunned; he was in the presence of the actual Steve in the flesh! Well, programming if you want to be technical.

Steve was only stunned for a few seconds, for he heard a sound that he knew all too well.

"Don't worry," Stephan started. "it's just a spider, for some reason, they're only hostile at night." Steve looked toward the large black creature. _Way bigger than the ones back home._ Steve thought, speaking of home, they need to make a house to stay safe from the mobs at night.

"Hey Stephan, do you think you could help me and my sister build a house, we aren't exactly from-" Steve stopped himself; he didn't think he should tell him they weren't from this… dimension. "-from here." Steve finished.

"Well, then, your bed must've been destroyed and or the place you lived nuked. I'll help you out, what kind of house would you like?" Stephan asked. _You know, I thought from the game he was just a cold hearted survivor, but he's actually pretty nice._ Steve thought he could stay in Minecraft for a few days without it killing him. Speaking of which, Steve's sister had started stirring from her apparent dead sleep. "Well, why don't we ask her?"

"Will, _WAKE UP!_" Maurice screamed at his friend, he'd already woken up Lauren and explained where they were and the situation they were in. Lauren was already gathering dirt for a cheap house and since will passed out next to a forest, he was going to wake him up and get some wood.

Will woke with a start. He looked around and his mind and body nearly gave way from the force of the realization.

"Maurice?" he mumbled shakily. Maurice cut him off before he could pass out from trying to figure it out on his own. "… Yes, we are in Minecraft, we need to collect wood. We need to make tools, torches, three beds, and a door. Lauren is getting dirt to make a house… I wonder if we have maps." Maurice said the last part aloud to nobody in particular. They could chart their location if they did.

_How do we open our inventory?_ He thought. _Hell, maybe I just have to think about it…_

"Hey, Will. Can you go get some wood? I'll stay back and figure out how to work our options, like the inventory and all that, if that's okay with you." Said the larger male. Much to his surprise, Will nodded his head, and turned to leave when Maurice grabbed his shoulder. "Just figured out how to open the inventory, just think about it with your hand in a pocket." He said, seemingly staring off into space. "Oh, and another thing, use your map and report to us if you find anything like villages and things like that, and have it filled out on your map."

"Okay." Will replied before turning.

Lauren looked around, she'd been digging up dirt for at least a couple hours Minecraft time. _Damn, I think I'm lost._ She thought she would see Maurice by now. She heard footsteps behind her. _Finally you come!_

"Hey, What took yo-" Her heart skipped a couple of beats as she was it wasn't Maurice, I fact, it wasn't even _human_!

"Creeper!" she shouted out loud to the air before she took off into the woods, dodging everything in her path. _It's still behind me!_ Her mind raced on how to escape.

She saw a door and torches and immediately headed towards it. It didn't take long for her to get in and close the door.

The inside was already lit and there was a table and some kind of chair, windows and a fireplace.

It took a while for her to notice a sign next to the fireplace that said. "I wonder what's behind the fireplace." She had a gut feeling that she should press something, she hit the fire in the fireplace and it went out, revealing a button. She pressed it, and when she did, a piston hit the block from the right to the left and a chest appeared.

Lauren stood there almost completely dumbfounded. _I found a hidden chest!_ She squealed inside of her head.

The outside seemed to be getting darker and darker.

She opened the chest and there was a full set of leather armor. She stuck it in her inventory (which she had no idea how she did in the first place).

There was a secret passage that had been revealed. She didn't know how she didn't see it first, but she had decided to go down and found there was a ladder.

_Must be a ladder to the top of the roof._ She thought_. Wow, stating the obvious while in a life or death situation, are you _that_ nervous?_

She finished going up to the roof and noticed pressure plates. _TNT traps__**.**_ She broke the one closest to the corner and stepped there. From there she continued to disarm the traps.

Once she finished, she looked out to the edge of the railing of which was protecting the young lady. What she saw though, shocked her, many upon many Zombies, Skeletons, Spiders, Creepers and Endermen, with not a single human in sight. _Well, looks like I'm stuck here._ She decided she'd use the wool she got from the sheep and wood from the trees she'd cut down to make a crafting table and a bed. _But how?_ She said with a hand in her mind in a building state. At that moment, there was a light and a screen appeared.

"There we go." She said smiling.

"Hey, thanks for letting us stay here until tomorrow, when we can build our own house. By the way, can we make it a little close to your house?" asked Steve, a little unsure about his own question. "No problem, but why so close?" This made Steve's heart sink, he would have to tell him sometime, but not now…

"Well, if we were nuked like you said, then we won't want to go back there, and well, figured you could use the company." Steve stated, he could have sworn he saw a glint of happiness from this response.

They both turned and looked at Steve's sister, Dee. "Is she going to be alright?" asked Stephan. "I'm sure she will…" With one last look at his sister, who was looking out of one of the windows, all he could do was think. _I hope so…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: __Trying to_ Survive

**Authors Note:**** I would like to thank all of my followers and Project W for pinting out what i need to do in order to make the story a little more interesting. I would like to thank all of you for the continued support and for reviewing the story. At this point i have a total of four chapters written on paper, now it's just a matter of getting them typed. Chapters ahead of five i am taking ideas if you have some, but if not, i'm going to write off of my own ideas. Thank you all. :)**

Maurice and Will were having a good time, or they would if it weren't for two things; that they were being chased by numerous mobs, and they are in their own bodies.

"Build a house above ground and platform it, make a couple ladders! I'll try to hold them off!"

Maurice was terrified, yet he felt like he could take them on. Whenever somebody got into a sticky situation such as this in the game, he'd be the one to save their arses from the creatures. _Nothing unusual, except for the fact that I might not respawn!_ He thought to himself.

Arrows were flying every which way, but much to his luck, they would sometimes hit another mob and they'd start fighting each other.

Will spoke up. "Almost done, just gotta make a ladder, or two, or three…"

"Just make it!"

Maurice was backed up against a tree, his stone sword had broken a few minutes ago, and was now using a leftover stick from his inventory, which wasn't working very well.

All of the Skeletons had died, delaying the inevitable by a few seconds. "Well, see ya, Wi-" Maurice started, but a terrifying yell stopped him. "NOPE!" Will screamed at the top of his lungs, making even the mobs jump and stop in their tracks for a split second.

Will used this time to jump down and place the ladders. After taking out his sword, he began to swing it wildly at the mobs that had surrounded his friend. "Get up, NOW!" he shouted. Maurice obeyed this command without question. After Maurice was up, Will made his way to the top of the one-pillared building and built up the wall. The Skeletons had returned and were generously decorating the walls with arrows.

They were safe, for now.

Seconds felt like minutes, and minutes felt like hours. Finally, Maurice spoke and broke the building silence between the two. "Hey, thanks, it's been a long day." They both looked around, and Will started snickering to himself. _Oh, no, he's gone crazy._ Maurice immediately discarded this thought.

"What's up?" he decided to ask. Will looked up still bobbing up and down from a light chuckle. "Well, you see, you're usually the one who saves me from something like that. I guess we had a little slip up there, eh Maurice?" Will smiled as he said the last part. After all, he was finally getting leverage after the "incident" Maurice saw with him and Lauren. Realization sniped Will in the head as he thought about his girlfriend.

_She never made it back to us!_ Will worried about the possibilities, and tried hard to push them aside.

"Maurice, Lauren, she never met back up with us, we've _got _to find her!" Fear creeped into his voice.

"Umm, we have a map, remember?"

"But…" Will really started to panic now, not wanting to finish his sentence. "…what if she's, _dead!_" his voice gave way to fear of the possible.

He looked to Maurice, who was staring off into space, seeming to be in his inventory.

"Well," Maurice said. "I've got my map, and it says she's still alive, we can get her tomorrow."

"Yo, sis." Steve prodded, poked and spoke to his sister, trying to wake her up. Finally after a couple minutes, she stirred, and got up in a daze. The smell of food completely woke her up, and Steve took advantage of this.

"Breakfast is served, Mushroom Soup! Stephan taught me how to cook. It's not that hard." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "If only it's that easy in our world." He finished with a big sly smile. He seemed to be in a great mood, despite the previous day's event. She decided to ask about it. "Well, you're in a good mood today, given yesterday. How come?"

Well, you see, what had happened was…" He started with the drunken face, or as much as his block body would allow. "Steve…" he thought for a minute. "not Steve, _Stephan_, said he would work with me to make a parkour ground for me, and also, in a bout a day, I've met _the_ Steve, I'm in the game of Minecraft, and I get to practice stuff and hunt." Realization showed up and smacked Steve across the face. He was in _Tech- it_ Minecraft.

"Hey, Stephan, have you ever heard of a Musket?" he asked, walking off, leaving Dee to her Mushroom Soup.

She sat there, eating away at her soup, thinking about what she should to today. To her amazement, she realized that her morning wasn't that different. She had Steve wake her up, she's eating breakfast while thinking of what her day will bring.

_If it weren't for the fact that we are stuck in a video game and may never get home, or if we can respawn. I would think this as home._ She shuddered in annoyance with herself for even thinking negatively and thought of something else to think about. _I wonder how Maurice is?_ Her heart both warmed and sank a the same time, for she thought about that she may never see him again.

Steve came back and Dee had no choice but to put on the best happy face she could. "Hey, you ready?" Steve asked. Dee was confused, completely, until Steve saw the confusion and elaborated further. "We have to build our house today." He said, refreshing the memory of his not anymore confused sister.

The confused face gave way to an expression of relief. For some strange reason, she felt like she was imposing on Stephan for staying here.

"Hey, let's go, unless you feel like fighting off creepers and, well creepers are enough for me…" he trailed off. They started to go outside, Steve with his big smile, Dee trudging along, and Stephan with his map and a confused expression.

He stopped them. "How many of you guys came from your village?"

Lauren had been awake for awhile, she had had a good nights sleep despite all of the Zombies, Skeletons, Spiders, etc.

She decided to go hunt for food, hunger was knowing at her stomach and she knew she'd need food soon.

There were sounds like footsteps outside, startling Lauren. _Oh god, what do I do!_ Panicking wasn't going to help.

She looked towards the secret entrance and walked in, closing the path behind her.

"Did you hear that?" asked a familiar voice. She started to relax, she recognized the voice from the incident involving last night.

"Lauren, it's Will… and Maurice" Will shouted toward the house. After they get Lauren, they'd have to go see who the other three people were.

Laurens body filled with joy, she _knew_ they couldn't have died! She climbed up the ladder as if she had a splash of the potion of swiftness three. "Will! Maurice! You're alive! How'd you survive last night?" she shouted obviously overjoyed.

The two males looked at each other and had the same gay idea.

"Well, the power of love and cuddling kept us together." Maurice said, trying to keep a straight face while staring into Wills eyes. It didn't work, they both busted out laughing partly because they looked up and saw the temporary mixed look of confusion and disgust on Laurens face, which turned to a face of embarrassed annoyance.

"Y'all are disgusting!" She tried to think of a comeback and finally said the first thing that came to mind. "And the sad part is I believed it until you started laughing!" She finished, the tables had turned until Maurice spoke up. "I would've expected it to be you two from the advances you were making last night." he had won for the time being, both had hung their heads in a reddened embarrassed face at the mention of it.

Maurice had almost forgotten, there were three others on this seed.

"Oh, hey Lauren-" he started as she looked up. "come here I think you might want to see this." he finished.

There was a sound of pistons and a door opening before she was by his side. "Look at the map, is there anything weird to you?" She moved behind Maurice and looked over his shoulder at the piece of paper. She was them all in a group, each looking towards Maurice. "Nope, nothing, why?" she asked, completely oblivious to the fact that there were three other arrows on the map, which as soon pointed out by Maurice. There was a long, tense silence as the three stood there, waiting for Laurens reaction, and it came.

Lauren looked towards the two, both in shock and amazement, and they were clearly visible in her shaking voice. "So… we're not the only ones?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4:__ Is _This _a__ Reunion?_

**Authors Note: Hey, once again, i'd like to thank everybody for the support, this is the last chapter that i have written, but chapter 5 is almost done. So another update should be underway! Enjoi! :)**

Dee looked to Stephan, a confused look strewn all over her face. "What do you mean?" She managed to ask. Stephan gestured for her to come look at his map, with a confused look as well.

Dee saw what he was referring to. There were three other arrows, way far away.

After awhile of watching the arrows group together and one turning to the other two. They started to look in their direction. The arrows started closing the distance.

"Do you know who these people are?" Stephan turned to Steve this time, and with a little hesitation, he answered. "Not a clue, but why?"

Calmly, Stephan walked up to his house and pulled a lever. At that moment, about ten secret passages and a chest appeared almost out of nowhere.

"Cool!" Steve said, standing with a big smile on his face. Stephan looked to both of the humans and said simply to them. "Yes Steve, I have heard of the musket, bows and arrows, swords, and of course armor. Look in the chest and choose what you would like, guys. Because you shall fight with me." _I've always wanted to say that!_ He added in his thoughts.

Steve was over to the chest faster than Dee could even process the chest appearing.

There were two muskets, three bows, three full stacks of sixty-four arrows, swords; one diamond, five stone, and three iron. There was also a diamond flail and sickle. Those were just the weapons. There was a pair of red matter boots, full set of iron armor times three, two solar helmets, and a couple of batteries.

Steve took the flail, and bow with a stack of arrows. The solar helmet and the pair of red matter armor with some iron pants. Dee walked up and chose a stone sword, a full set of iron armor along with a musket and sixteen bullets.

Stephan walked up and dropped something at Steve's feet. "Put it back in the charger when you're done." He said pointing to a charger over next to the lever. Steve put the red matter boots, the iron pants, the jet-pack, and the solar helmet on.

A shot fired out and they turned to look at Dee, who was reloading the musket with a dead creeper at her feet. They noticed it was night, and this one was going to be a long, nerve racking one.

Maurice nodded in affirmation. "We need to see if they're from our world. Or even if they're okay and if they need help."

They all jumped at a loud _bang_ that suddenly rang out in the night. "Let's go see if they need help." Lauren said, as she took off into the forest. She stopped, suddenly remembering that Maurice was the one holding the map.

"After you." Lauren said with a smile toward Maurice. They settled off into the forest, along side Lauren and Maurice took the lead.

Will suddenly shuddered slightly, nobody noticed, but he was feeling a little weird. "Hey, guys, I have a bad feeling about this." The feeling grew the closer they got, and that feeling came to power as Will tackled Maurice to the ground. An arrow whizzed past their heads, missing by barely an inch.

"Woah!" they both sighed in unison. "Told you, now _RUN_!" Will screamed, Lauren was already ahead of the plan.

The same loud noise was heard but directed towards them; it was a musket. It rang out, but missed to the luck of the providing trees. The sound of a jet-pack was heard, and Maurice stopped, Will and Lauren not noticing.

The forest went extremely quiet, as both Steve and Maurice were in sneak mode (which they had no idea how). Maurice took out his sword, no sound came from any direction. There was a sound in the trees, and Maurice turned to it. _I've got you now you little bast-_. The thought was cut short by a hit to Maurice's back, which knocked him over. Maurice got up, a Zombie had come for him. Maurice took a fighting stance, one fist up, and one fist guarding his body.

The Zombie wasn't a normal Zombie, it was _huge!_ It seemed almost a head taller than Maurice, which he was use to in real life. The Zombie lunged forward with an arm swinging in towards Maurice, who put his arm up to block, and it worked to his surprise. Another hit to Maurice's back sent him to the ground, and Maurice knew he was screwed.

Why does life hate me so?

asked Maurice to himself, he decided he'd at least die trying to fight. He lunged into the crowd, which had grown from three to at least ten. He was pushed back down without resistance. Will and Lauren had returned, partially because Will was being chased by two Creepers and Lauren was trying to fend off a Skeleton without getting shot.

"Maurice!" Will shouted before running into a tree, the Creepers started to flash red and Will waited for the end of it… and it never came.

Four arrows were skillfully placed at the Creepers backs, surprising Will. Lauren had gotten a bow from the chest that she was talking about along the way here, but Will didn't think she had arrows yet.

Steve held the bow and shot two, four, six arrows at the Zombies down below after killing the Creepers. _Maurice?_ He asked himself. _Where have I heard that before?_ He had not the slightest clue, but there was only one way to find out.

There was only one Zombie left, Maurice didn't hear the bow strings being plucked to kill the Zombies but he was confused as to how they died. The Zombie had Maurice pinned to the ground. _This is it!_ Maurice thought, until there was a sickening _SMACK_ against a body as the Zombie fell off of Maurice. Another smack and the Zombie stood still against the ground, dead. The person took out his bow swiftly and skillfully shot two arrows in the direction of the Skeleton, which hit with a satisfying thump against the bones. He went and collected the arrows dropped by the Skeleton and looked towards all of them.

_Maurice! My sister's boyfriend!_ Steve sparked his own memory to life as he remembered that he'd heard the name from last night at the dinner table. His eyes lit up, he'd never met him before. "Do you know my sister?" Steve asked, he knew what the answer would be. "Who's your sister?" Maurice asked, a little worried. Steve fully stood up, and gave the answer that would spark a long lasting relationship between the two. "Dee."

Maurice stood there, dumbfounded. He'd heard a lot about Dee's little brother, but had never actually net him. Of course, it would have to be at a time like this.

"Steve, right?" Maurice asked, feeling a bit guilty for thinking he was going to kill Dee's brother. _Man, what she would do to me._ Maurice thought, slightly shuddering.

"Yeah, umm, do you think you guys could come with me?" Steve asked trying not to sound too intimidating. He _was_ the one with all of the good armor and items, but he'd seen Maurice in combat once online with a wooden sword, no armor, and no food against a horde in Minecraft, he had won, too. He'd almost died just now, but that was because he was distracted.

"Yeah, oh, who came with you through the… portal, I guess we'll call it for now." Maurice asked. "You'll see, and I think you know someone who's helped me very much through all of this and the person who came with me through the portal." Steve smiled, trying to keep a little bit vague. "As long as I get to see your sister and she's safe, I'll be fine." He replied. Steve cast a warning glare at him.

"Who are those two?" Steve asked.

"Will and Lauren."

"How'd _they_ get here?"

"Same as us." Maurice turned to them.

"Hey, are you guys ready to meet some people?" he asked. They both nodded positively.

The group had been walking for a couple of minutes while catching up on things. Steve and Maurice talked mostly, and Will and Lauren kind of just listened in. They talked about how they got here and what they've been doing in the game so far.

_I wonder…_ Steve thought. "So, Maurice, how'd you and my sister meet?" Steve asked.

Maurice held in the heat threatening to change his face color. He cleared his throat, trying not to show that he was caught off guard by this question.

Will, it's a long story, and somewhat cheesy, but seeing we've probably got time, I'll tell you."

He went on to tell the story about how they had a lot of classes together, and slowly he was developing a crush on not just her looks, but her personality. One day, he let her know those feelings and asked her out expecting to be shot down, but his heart exploded out of pure joy when she said that on single word…

"yes." Maurice finished, the blush barely visible. He looked to Will and Lauren, both rolling their eyes to the cheesiness of the story, but Steve seemed impressed.

"As long as you can care about her that way forever, I wouldn't mind having you as a stepbrother." Steve said, smiling at the blush now in almost three fourths force on Maurice's face. Will and Lauren seemed to be exploding from giddiness at the comment.

"Maurice," Steve started. "I care about my sister, and that sounded to me like you care about her almost as much as I do. Now, let's put that to he test." He added.

They had arrived…

Lauren was on the verge of freaking out because Steve wasn't back. Stephan, on the other hand, was calming her down surprisingly fast. "Red matter boots should keep him safe, that and he has a jet-pack, he should be safe, and even if he's not, then he can fly out of any situation." Stephan offered a smile towards the girl, and she stopped panicking, between that and a rustle they heard from behind the privacy fence.

A sign appeared and the group turned their heads and weapons towards the sign. Dee shouldered her musket and Stephan got his bow out.

The sign glitched out for a moment before displaying words that read "Maurice, Will, Steve, and Lauren are here."

"It's them, they're here! Stephan, I know them, they're good, let them come over here." Dee shouted in pure delight. Stephan rushed over, "A friend of Steve's and Dee's is a friend of mine, come on over." Stephan said in an inviting tone. The group stepped from their hiding place without a moments hesitation, gaining a big hug from Dee.

"Steve, how'd you know it was Maurice, Will, and Lauren?" asked Dee. Much to the groups avail, Steve didn't tell the whole story, but said most of it and how Will said Maurice's name and it dawned on him that it was _the_ Maurice.

"Maurice, Will… Lauren? Excuse me, my name is Dee, I haven't quite met you yet." Dee said with a sorry look. "That's okay, we should be able to get to know each other, given the situation. "She replied, of course her smile coming back. "Well, we should probably get to sleep." Dee stated, before realizing something. "We're going to need more beds…" she turned to Steve apologetically.

She was right, it had been a long day in Minecraft. But what they failed to realize is that a new arrival may make the days seem shorter and the nights longer.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5:_ _The Surprise of the Night (Part__ 1)_

**AN: Sorry for the horribly long time without an update! My internet went out, but the good thing is, I think that you will like chapter six and chapter seven. Well, I don't know for sure, but hopefully. I think I made up for the long update with chapter seven, for now, while I finish typing them, enjoi! :)**

The night had been a calm one, except for the fact that Steve had woken up in a cold sweat from a dream in the middle of it. "What the _hell_?" he whispered out loud to himself. _What was _that _about!_ he asked himself before trying to recall the dream.

The room was quiet except for the sounds of the gentile crickets outside. The soft glow of the never ending torches hanging in the room. All of this made the room peaceful in its own way. None of it was enough for Steve to forget about the dream. Soon enough, though, he drifted back to sleep.

_A dark shadowy figure glided silently down from the night sky, in almost a sinister way. "Hello." it said, the voice as dark and weary as the figure itself. "Who the hell are you?" Stephan asked, feeling he had to be careful with this thing. "Me? I am the one without name, the one who is the ruler of Minecraft." Steve looked up, he knew where this was about to go; downhill. He tried to speak but saw himself over next to Stephan, he wasn't in the dream in real life, he couldn't do anything but watch right now. "You can't be, there _is no_ ruler of the wild!" Stephan shot back, anger and cautiousness in his voice now. The figure looked to Stephan with boredom. "Well, _Stephan_, you should know that your life is not of the reality. Those who stand behind you are from the real dimension, you are nothing more than the programming you make of the machines!" as fast as it had shot this comment, it gave another. "There _used_ to be a ruler, until you gave up on him and his people and let the others die in the biochemical weapon that you helped design!" This comment made Stephan's face fade from anger to confusion, then to sadness, he looked to Steve and opened his mouth to speak…-_

Steve woke up another time, this time from the victim of the dream. "Hey," he started, looking at Steve with worry. "are you okay? You were tossing and turning like you were having a nightmare." Steve looked around at his bed, which was a mess, considering the programming had made it seem that way. "Is everything okay?" Stephan repeated, a little more demanding this time.

"Yeah, just still a little shaken from losing our old place, and I don't want it to happen again." Steve lied, he'd have to tell him sooner or later, if his dream presented the future.

Before Steve could change his mind and say something, Stephan intervened. "Hey, I know something that should cheer you up." Stephan said unexpectedly. Steve pushed away what he was about to say, and looked to Stephan, intrigued. "Come on, I'll show you."

Maurice didn't usually sleep very well at night, but here he slept like he was a bear in hibernation. Lauren, Steve, Will (who was out exploring the area) other Steve, and Dee were already up, eating what appeared to be mushroom soup. He didn't notice it before, but he was pretty hungry, the adrenaline had left his bloodstream. "Mornin' sunshine." Maurice heard Dee say. "Let's go, it's time to eat." She added, giving a motherly look to her boyfriend. "What is this _eat,_ that you speak of?" Maurice asked, deciding to flirt around a little bit. "It's where you stick food in your mouth, then chew it and swallow for energy." She answered, deciding to follow along with the act for now. "But how?" he continued to be as dense as obsidian. "Like this." She took a bite of her soup and kissed him, slowly leaking some of the soup into his mouth. It surprised him at first, it was his first kiss, and a stylish one at that. They stayed like that until all of the soup had transferred to his mouth.

"That was delicious." he said weakly with a bit of red forcing its way to this surface of his face. Lauren, who had watched the whole thing, was staring at them in disbelief and her jaw was to the ground, eyes popped open as if there were needles preventing them from closing. Immediately, their faces turned maybe five times more red, no, scratch that, crimson. They all heard a small chuckle and turned to Stephan. "Here in a few years, we may have our own little village." he said chuckling still, making the faces even more bright.

Dee came to the decision to change the subject, she cleared her throat. "So, uhh, where's Steve?" She asked, the blush fading significantly. _If he would've seen that…_ she didn't want to finish that thought. Luckily, she didn't have time to, because Stephan spoke. "He's using one of my private practice rooms, I have about five and each have maybe seven to ten levels, he's on the easiest."

They all looked around, smiling. "Is there any way we can watch him?" asked Dee, somewhat interested in seeing her brother in action without having to carry him to a hospital.

Ideas started to flood into Stephan's head. "I think I know exactly how to."

If there was one thing that Steve loved, it was being able to practice parkour without the fuzz on his tail. _Well, if the cops aren't bugging my ass on this, then this is free running._ It was just a short thought, to himself.

Getting into the practice room was a task by itself, he had to climb a mountain, do a couple of jumps onto ladders above lava, but he made it. Stephan had explained that he made it hard to get in for mobs.

After he had gotten in the facility, Stephan had left. He had left Steve after he had came up with a somewhat legitimate excuse to get protection. He had told Stephan that he was made with a virus that only let him respawn once, and he managed to spawn next to him.

Stephan gave a sigh and gave Steve a full set of Red Matter armor, and said. "Make sure I get all of that back, it's my only set." after the comment and a warning look, he closed the door on Steve, leaving him by himself, and a chest.

The room was well lit, not just because there were torches, but there was lava ahead. Steve decided to look in the chest first and found a bow with sixty-four arrows in it..

_Just my luck, I guess I get to shoot some stuff…_ Steve thought sarcastically.

There were stairs, and Steve made his way up them without hesitation. The stairs led to a ladder and he climbed the rest of the rest of the way up and came face first with a… yupp… a sign. Which the sign warned, "Lava, you must jump in it to get through"

Steve looked over and down further away from the ladder and saw another sign posted along with a dead end. "Don't worry," the sign started. "the lava will go away, just shoot the button." it finished. Another sign had an arrow facing to the left, the direction in which Steve looked. Indeed, there was a button, but not a stone button; it was wooden.

_That update was supposed to be in a month!_ He was starting to think that this was a fully updated version of Minecraft. To go along with that, he was completely confused, but he drew an arrow back with the bow, focusing on the target, he let the arrow fly and hit the button, satisfying Steve, that was until he noticed he was falling.

_Oh, for FUCKS sake!_

Stephan was leading the crew to the mountain, and stopped at the to, waiting for the exhausted group below him. "You guys comin'?" Yelled Stephan. A voice spoke from below. "Yupp, just takin' a breather." the voice said between breaths, but obviously trying to hide the fact that they were out of them.

"Your village was very lazy, wasn't it?" Stephan asked, assuming they were used to getting places by mine-cart and rail.

Finally, after a few moments, they got to the top and Stephan was holking a lever in his hand; he placed it on a dirt block and switched it. A pathway and stairway leading down a well lit area were revealed.

"This is where I go to fix all of the equipment and traps and stuff, if it's not working properly." Stephan thought back about five or six years ago, to when there used to be a village here, and what had happened, he shuddered at the thought and pushed it aside. _You'll tell them some other time, they seem to have been completely honest with you o far. Just not yet…_ He told himself mentally. Apparently, he was staring off into space and wasn't unnoticed.

"Hello, Stephan? You okay?" asked Maurice, snapping him out of his little trance. Stephan's face went from a saddened terrorized expression, to a look of a confused fake smile, saying he's okay, obviously lying. Maurice decided not to push the subject, for now.

Stephan spoke. "There are windows inside we can use to watch Steve." the smile was there for real now. Whatever he was thinking about before, was probably not that important.

"After you." Dee said, breaking the silence.

Steve looked around, he started to notice glass panes on the sides. _I wonder if Stephan is watching me. If he is, he's doing a good job hiding._ He decided to try to look, but when he did, he noticed pressure plates. Steve frowned at this, they were stone, so breaking them would activate the TNT most likely underneath them. Still dividing the traps from Steve were glass cubes, so either way, he wouldn't want to go over there.

Steve looked over his shoulder and went to where he was looking; he was going to get back on course.

"Okay Stephan, let's see what other obstacles you have lined up for me." he said out loud, to nobody in general, just a confidence booster. In his surroundings, Steve found a hallway well lit, but not with torches, but red stone. A sign said "WWSWSS, wonder what means…" This made Steve worry, because he notice dispensers on either side of the two block wide hallway littered with wooden and stone pressure plates.

Upon closer examination, Steve tried to look inside the dispensers, which wouldn't let him in. _How the _hell_ am I supposed to get past?_ Steve thought, he had put the Red Matter armor in his inventory, because he felt cheap for wearing it.

Steve was going to have to think about it…

The small group had been walking and was almost caught by the person in the practice room. They had peered back in and Lauren notice Steve was staring at a sign. "WWSWSS? What does that mean?" She asked Stephan, who seemed to be smiling at the question. "Wood, wood, stone, wood, stone, stone." he said, still smiling. Lauren was about to speak, but was cut off by Stephan. "It's talking about the pressure plates, and saying the pattern in which to step on them without getting shot by an arrow." This answer made the group look uneasily at each other. Stephan reassured them. "He's a smart kid, he will get it soon."

As if Stephan's words were overheard by Steve, le looked up in a smile after awhile. _The only thing missing is a light bulb randomly lighting up above his head._ Thought Maurice.

Steve stepped into the "war-zone", seeming to be satisfied.

Steve figured out what the sign meant. _Wood, wood, stone, wood, stone, stone, repeat._ Steve repeated in his head as he stepped on the required plates carefully. One more.

One last pressure plate was left, but there was a problem; they were both stone when they should have been wooden.

_Running start, ha! I win._ Steve rambled on in his head. The last two pressure plates had been on the same side, leaving room for his plan. Steve backed up, slowly and carefully, he didn't want to take an arrow to the knee, after all. He started to run, surprised at how quickly the run accelerated, and took a random leap of faith; he made it.

"YES!" he shouted at the top of his virtual lungs. That victory was short lived, for what was in front of him, scared him, enough to the point that he had to put his Red Matter armor back on. _At least I'll get a tan._ Joked Steve.

"_Lava!_ What the _hell_ is wrong with you!" shouted Dee into Stephan's square face. He stepped back a few steps to avoid a slap directed to his face.

"I gave him Red Matter armor, he'll be fine." Stephan stated calmly, which seemed to also calm Dee.

"Oh…" Dee said, giving an apologetic look towards Stephan. "It's okay, I should've told you." Stephan answered in a forgiving matter, they all went back to watching Steve.

Steve looked around swearing to the lord himself that he heard a voice. He pushed It to the back of his mind, he needed to focus on the whole thing in front of him.

_Ladders, lava, jumps… too easy._ thought Steve.

He rode up on the first ladder and jumped to the left while slightly sprinting Minecraft style on to the first hanging block, up a ladder hanging on the side of it. He repeated this task while doing various ones like shooting buttons and having platforms appear in front of him. Pressure plates on the side of the wall, and etcetera. All of this was too, easy, so on a stable block Steve took the armor off, and kept going; until he reached the final block.

This was it, standing in front of him, was the last landing zone, but it had no tricks to it, so he stepped forward, unaware of a pressure plate in front of him that he stepped on, and the block backed up, way out of Steve's jumping range.

Oh, well that's just… fuming great! Well played good sir, well played.

He stepped off of the pressure plate, expecting it to come back, but instead remained where it was. Steve was frustrated, there was even a sign pointing to a ladder and saying if he wanted to forfeit, he could just climb down. The heck with that, Steve ran and jumped.


	6. Chapter 6: A Loss is a Gain (Part 1)

_Chapter 6:_ A Loss is a Gain (Part 1)

**Authors Notes: Sorry for the really... ****_REALLY _****long update guys, the internet bill didn't get paid, school and... you know what? No excuses, i'm really sorry. I have Chapter 7 (Part 2) done and i think it's a pretty pleasant suprise. I hope you guys like this one, enjoi!**

Steve felt amazing! He made it through only the first and easiest practice room, but he didn't die. They were now eating a newly invented chocolate cake.

"I swear, sis. I thought you couldn't cook." Steve said mockingly after swallowing his last bite of his piece of cake. She looked over to him, one of her rectangular pixilated eyebrows raised. She responded with a fake annoyed huff and a small lecture that this wasn't cooking, but it was baking. Steve simply rolled his eyes as his sister rambled on into the differences between the two. He turned to Maurice, who was laughing: apparently they agreed on one thing so far, his sister is a retard.

Steve walked over to Will and Lauren, the two quiet people out of the whole of them, and probably the most uncomfortable in this situation. "Why are you guys so quiet all of the time?" Steve voiced his curiosity to the two. Will recoiled a little, but Lauren explained her situation. "Well, I'm still trying to get used to this." She looked around and spoke again. "I should at least _try_ to mingle, though." She gave Will a quick peck on the cheek and walked off to the little happy, laughing group. Steve could only wonder what they were doing, maybe coming up with a stupid idea.

Now that he got Lauren out of her little shell, it was time to get Will out of his. "So… what's up?" Steve asked with a small warm smile, he was in a great mood, the night time virtual crickets chirping, the occasional hoot of a block owl. But this was a little unnerving. "Well…" Will started, looking like he wasn't going to finish the sentence, but pushed on. "I feel like this whole thing is my fault, I sent the invite, and it was hacked! But I didn't know, and because of my carelessness, we've ended up in Minecraft…" Will's face was contorted in anger, frustration, and confusion, mostly towards himself. Steve had to say something, and fast, but what? Will looked down. "Sorry, I'm sorry I got you into this mess." he said, water filling his eyes.

_Damn, he's majorly blaming himself for this, it's not even his fault, though._ Steve thought of who would hack Will, he seemed nice. Steve put a hand on Wills shoulder, and Will looked up. "Do whatever you want, I deserve every little bit of what you throw at me." he said, surprising Steve.

Steve had to do what a Steve does to a person when they're _this_ upset, and it always works, because he usually isn't the very emotional one per say. Steve looked at Will, making sure the moment was perfect, and right when Will closed his eyes, expecting a punch, Steve hugged him, tight. Wills face was more than priceless to Steve, it turned from a tear filled frown, to a neutral expression of surprise. "Hey, it's not your fault, you didn't know it was going to lead to this." he said still holding the embrace. He let go after about a minute. There was a small smile creeping up on Wills face, and Steve wanted the smile to grow. "Hell, man, I should be thanking you! Look what you've brought to the whole group." he added, pointing to the happy, laughing group across the room. "If anything, this has brought everybody closer than any event on Earth could. Now, come on, let's go join them."

Will smiled, larger than he thought he could, and all he could do was mutter a simple thanks to Steve as they headed toward the rest of them, the ones who were laughing and enjoying themselves. Will hoped deep down, that none of this would ever change.

It was dark out, and they could all see that Stephan had something big planned. Deep in the forests, were the small group, armed to the brim. Standard iron armor was given to everybody but Will, who decided to use a recipe armor that made him look like a demolitions expert. Steve had his bow and flail, Stephan with his wooden sword, seemingly enchanted. Maurice with a sickle and throwing stones, and Dee with a Musket and bayonet with a diamond battle axe. Will with a weird sick looking dagger and some TNT with levers to set it off. They had all decided, after a couple of beers… okay, a _lot_ of the alcoholic beverages, that they would go into the woods to mess with some monsters.

Two out of the six members of the group decided to stay sober, to have a good laugh at their friends expense.

Stephan came up to the front of the group with a smug, drunk smile. "Okay, you guys wanna see somethin' amazin'?" he asked, slurring almost every word. Steve and Maurice were barely able to hold back total laughter, only holding it back for the sake of their dear friends misfortune. So instead, the two shared a hidden stiffled chuckle. A series of agreements and yupps were heard from the group, along with some embarrassed hiccups. "Okay, here goes."

Stephan started with an iron door, in four spots around one untouched block. He added a stone pressure plate on the spare block and piled wooden planks three blocks high and covered the top. After that was done, he pulled out a bucket of water and placed the awkwardly hang block of water on the underside of the top wooden plank, and stepped back to admire his work.

"This! (hiccup) This I call the reset box!" he said to the people watching him closely.

Maurice and Steve looked to each other in worry, they knew exactly what this was meant for; to kill yourself. "Umm, hey, Stephan? If we may ask, what are you planning to do with that?" Maurice asked, voicing his worries. Stephan, even while being drunk, knew what he was implying. "Oh! No, no, no. Trust me, I don' use these like that, no worries. I use these as traps! Watch, okay, I just need you guys to get in a tree." he replied with both a slur and a drunken yet reassuring smile that made Steve and Maurice relax and laugh. "Okay, I'm trusting you" Maurice said.

Reluctantly, the rest of the group climbed up some vines on to a wide tree, and watched as their friend placed ladders on the wooden planks and ran off into the woods with a purpose.

Stephan was running deep in the woods, looking for something to let walk into the reset box. He wasn't sure what to use, but he'd find I soon.

After about three minutes straight of running, Stephan stopped to catch his breath. _It's been so long since I've done anything like this._ He sat on the surprisingly soft grass blocks beneath him for a few moments and couldn't stop a memory from entering his mind…

"Yo, Xavier! Come on, we gotta go if we want to do this while the night is still young."

Stephan was standing with his friend Xavier, well, Xavier was more than just a friend, he was his brother, and he was one whole block taller than Stephan, but Stephan was a full three years older than him, but Xavier was a whole lot smarter. Xavier wasn't related to Stephan by blood, but Stephan considers him his blood brother, they even cut their wrists and did the old wrist-blood-touch-gains-brotherhood thing, in which, actually got them really sick. Xavier was left in the woods, one completely random day, just lying there in a basket, not even a legitimate baby casket. So in short, Stephan took him home and made sure everybody treated him equal. He had always wanted a brother, someone to play with, to tell secrets, and of course, because he didn't want to just leave a baby unguarded out in the forest. It took awhile for everybody in the town to get used to Xavier being around, partially because he was different, not just weird; he was an Enderman. Stephan, being the older of the two, ended up having to kick anybodies ass who tried to harm Xavier. Xavier hated hurting others, but the one time he did fight… well, let's just say the guy was in a coma for about two months. The reason he fought, is because somebody knocked Stephan out when he was protecting Xavier.

"Yeah, let's go." Xavier replied. "Oh, we should-"

_SSSSSSS- _Stephan heard hissing from behind him and immediately ran in the opposite direction, heading towards his house when he remembered his new-found friends were still waiting for him.

_Hmm… I get to kill a Creeper in this thing again._ One final quick flashback to the rest of his memory when a Creeper walked in, and he did about a one-hundred degree turn in the direction of the reset box, to show off for his friends. By now, Stephan was sober.

Will looked around, his head pounding from alcohol withdraw. He began to worry, Stephan still wasn't back. _Where the _hell_ is he?_ He wondered, the others looked equally confused. He thought for a moment and said to the group. "I'm gonna go look for him, if that's okay with you guys." he meant it more as a rhetorical question, but nods and okays were given.

Will looked around to check around for any mobs, and to his surprise, none were present. He climbed down without much trouble, and padded around the tree to double check for some mobs. "See you guys in a few." He said to the group before he realized he was just about to be trampled over by a sprinting Stephan.

"Get in the damn tree!" Stephan yelled before pushing Will to the side heading towards the reset box. Wills eyes went as wide as Herobrine's; there were more than just one mob chasing Stephan.

Zombies, Skeletons, and Creepers oh sh-

Stephan was more than frustrated with himself. He had hoped only to pick up just the Creeper, but instead attracted a whole armada of mobs, and when he gave up counting, he must have counted at least seven Zombies, five Skeletons, and Three Creepers.

Maurice had heard Stephan yell and was watching him run to the reset box and climb up, behind him a little far off was none other than Will, now being chased by two, no… four Creepers and… nine Zombies and eight Skeletons, and more were filing in.

A variety of curses and encouragements for Will to hurry and to the Minecraft God for Will to hurry up and be safe with the rest of the group, and Will wished he could be. He stopped in mid-tracks and looked behind him, maybe twenty seconds between them and him. Arrows were flying everywhere, missing him except one that got his leg. A howl of pain rang through the forest; he couldn't run. It felt like getting hit with an arrow in real life. He looked back, maybe fifteen seconds left. He thought to himself. _If they reach the tree, the Skeletons would dominate them. If everybody tried to get down, Creepers and Zombies would kill them all… _Before he knew it, Will pulled out the TNT that he had taken along with him and was holding it. _Only on shot at this…_ He hated that he even thought about what he was about to do. Will looked to the mobs, "Hey you dirty bastards, come and get me!" he shouted to them while spotting an area away from the tree. He ran towards it, ignoring the shouts from the group saying not to do it. He ran, gaining himself fifteen seconds once again to set up, Will placed TNT in a straight line, ten in line, to be exact. Last, he pulled out a lever, looking to the mobs running at him full speed, eight seconds left; he placed the lever. He remembered his families motto to calm him down. _Pure to the Core._ He looked one last time to the mobs, five seconds left. _Now or never_. He pulled the lever he was stuck between a plateau-like hill, and the TNT.

Five… He thought about what it would be like to be in the Aether, or Heaven

_Four…_ He thought about Maurice, his best friend in the whole world.

_Three…_ He wondered why it had to end like this.

Two…He prayed to God that his mom would be okay, he was an only child after dad left.

_One…_ He looked around, solemnly. The mobs were just crossing the TNT. He looked down at his feet, he wondered one last time. _I wonder if the water will turn red with my-_

_BANG! _Lauren was shaking, she knew that sound; TNT. Nine more earth-shaking booms rang out in succession. Then time itself stood still, the forest went silent, and realization hit the group, hard. The mobs were no longer visible, as some of the trees cut away to reveal an opening with large craters. Everybody were silent for, God knows how long. All thinking the same thing; Will was dead.

Maurice was more than sad, he felt… there was no way he could explain what he was feeling. Memories of the fun times flooded through his mind, the time Maurice's grand-mother died, and Will was there to comfort Maurice and his dad with his great personality. The times they fought other people and stood up against bad decisions together. The funny competitions they had together, and the most important, the one that made Maurice start tearing up tenfold; when he and Will first met.

Maurice nearly broke down crying right then and there, the memories he had with his friend, no… his _brother_, would live on with him forever. He looked around and saw Lauren, who _was_ crying, hard. Maurice decided to walk over to her, which he hoped to help. After all, the just shared an almost equal loss. From movies that Maurice has seen, this is the part where the best friend emerges from the woods, unscathed. Maurice hoped for it so much that he even stopped to look around, but no such luck was with him.

He bent down to talk and she looked up to him, her eyes as wet looking as the block based game would allow. Maurice didn't know what else to do, so he hugged her. This works most of the time, as it was right now, and she returned it. The rest of the group joined in, and she stopped crying, the only one not in the embrace was Stephan.

Stephan knew he was getting weird looks for not joining the embrace, but a familiar sound was what stopped him from joining. This sound he kind of grew up with, except he rarely heard it.

It happened again and all Stephan wanted to do was get home and continue thinking about the times he had with his now dead brother.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7 (Part 2): __A Loss is a Gain_

**Authors Note: Hey guys, sorry for once again another long update, i made it up with a surprise at the end. Make sure to read the Authors Note at the end of this chapter (Which by the way is pretty short, but there are two parts, so...) to find out what it is. So enjoi! :)**

Everybody decided to head home and sleep away what was left of the night away. Stephan didn't understand at first, since normally, he would respawn. Dee had to explain to him that they can't respawn due to a virus that they were all "born" with. Stephan understood and offered help with what he did for his "pet" (brother), although he couldn't find his "pet", he still made a grave.

Of course, the day was gloomy and everybody was almost in a complete depression.

A juke-box was placed and a CD made by Stephan was played, the son was a loop of a Tuba and Accordion version of "Amazing Grace", which was completely appropriate considering it both brightened and soothed everybody's mood.

"Would anybody like to say something?" Stephan asked after digging a grave two blocks in length and one in width. Maurice stepped up first.

Maurice decided that he should be the first to speak since he knew Will for almost all of his life. When he stepped on a wooden plank to get ready to speak, everybody fell silent, knowing that this would be a great little speech. "Will…" Maurice started, flinching slightly at the remorse in his voice. "Will was my best friend in the entire world. From what I can only guess, he gave his life to save us from those… mobs." Maurice had to pause, he felt a lump growing in his throat and pushed through it, but it was starting to show in his voice. "A I- I will never, _ever_ forget that. He died too soon, _way _too soon, and we had plans for the future. We applied for the same college, we were going for similar jobs. Those jobs paid well and we would've been able to…" Hi eyes were blurry with tears now, not caring to hold them back. "… still see each other and hang out. He- he was my first, and best friend, a brother to me. He will never really be out of my life." he still had one more thing to say, and Dee came up and gave him a hug. "Will…" he continued for a final time. "… if you can see or hear this, or both. I just want you to know. I love you, man." he broke down completely now, crying hard. Dee helped him off the stage.

The rest of the funeral was around the same as when it began, Lauren, Steve, Dee, and even Stephan had something to say. Many thanks and sorrows spilled out over the funeral. They all stated that, even though they didn't know him as long as Maurice, they still felt an attachment to Will.

After the afternoon had past and the dusk was starting to set in, the group had decided to go inside and plan what to do next. But Maurice had a different plan…

Sounds filled the room, no, it wasn't a room; it was a cave. Dark, humid yet friendly air filled the cave. "Get him to a doctor!" a weird accented voice called towards another guy on the other side of a person on a rock-like stretcher.

The guy on the stretcher opened his eyes and noticed a couple small needles in their arms. He groaned, and it was noticed by one of the guys, nope can't say guys anymore, because Will noticed that they were _not_ human.

_Endermen! What the hell!_ As a series of concerns and shaking came from Will, an Enderman spoke, yet a feminine voice came out; an Enderwoman. "Hey, don't worry, we're here to help." she said, the other one spoke. "We saw what you did out there. That was stupid, but brave. All just to save your friends, I wish I had that much courage…" he said simply. "Thank you." Will whispered weakly, so many questions flowed in his mind, but just managing that small whisper was painful.

A few moments later, after Will had been looking around the cave looking a various rooms, they had arrived at the presumed "doctors" place. A tall Enderman stood there, and turned to face them.

"Hello, it seems we have a human patient, come on in guys, I'm pretty sure he knows I don't bite." he said, something in his voice made Will relax. One of the Endermen spoke up. "Dr. Makker, he nearly blew himself up with T.N.T saving his friends from many mobs, lucky for him, we saw what happened, and got him here as fast as possible. Do you think you can fix him up?" Dr. Makker looked at him in a weird stare, which made Will feel a little uneasy, then he spoke. "_Think_ I can help him? My good sir, I _know_ I can help him." he said, laughing.

Will felt he was better off in this guys hands than anywhere else. He seemed pretty decent, for an Enderman. It was weird, though, Will had never heard of an Enderman doctor, not even a skin of one like him…

About fifteen minutes had passed, and Will was out of the office-like part of the cave, with a cookie, the Dr. Makker said to eat it for the medicine to work a little better. He took a bite, feeling like a small child as he slowly ate the disk shaped sweet. _You know, for a virtual block-based game, they did a good job with the taste part._ Will joked to himself, already feeling better. He now felt energy, his mind felt a bit sharper. Well, more-so than when he was hit with T.N.T. However, it was recommended to Will that he didn't do much activity for a few days, so he had to find a place in the cave to stay. The doctor had offered him his daughter's old room, but Will wanted to look around first, he wondered how his friends were.

_Oh, crap! They must think I'm dead! If I go back now, I will be, though. I'll stay here for a couple of days, as few as possible, then go back… _He took a moment to regain some composure from the momentary panic that he just had, and decided he'd take Dr. Makker's offer.

Solemn, was how the day went, even more so that the group found nothing to do. Except Maurice was not with the sleeping group, instead he was outsid doing something that might get himself killed.

_Eight glowstone, and eight obsidian, and eight cobblestone, flint, and water._ He thought as he grabbed said items. Maurice set to work building the well known Nether portal, and the lesser known Aether portal.

He stepped back, looking at each, hoping to find Will in at least one of them. Maurice walked over to the chest that Steve so cleverly hid, and his wasn't the normal chest they were shown earlier in case of emergency, it was marked by two vines in an awkward place.

He needed different things, and upon closer examination, there were more chests. Maurice didn't want to be greedy, so he decided to take only one thin from each of these four chests in front of him. Chest one seemed to be close range weapons including: A diamond dagger with quick strike four, a diamond sword with bane of arthropods two, a diamond sickle with lightning strike one, diamond flail, and a diamond spear. Chest two seemed to be long ranged weapons including: A bow with punch three, infinity one, and flame three, a musket, and lighting impact throwing stones. Chest three: The Gulliver Mod's potions of biggeness and smallness, a destruction catalyst, and ender pearls. Chest four: Diamond armor with feather fall three and fire resistance four, a solar powered jet-pack, a solar helmet to charge the jet-pack, and Red Matter pants and boots.

Now, all Maurice had to do was decide… the Aether (Heaven, and always daylight, so it'll power the jet-pack with solar helmet.) or the Nether (Hell, which will be good for the diamond armor.), and something from each of the chests. He was _determined _find Will, and _nothing_ was going to get in his way…

**Authors Note: Okay, so the surprise is... I'm letting you guys choose where Maurice goes and the weapons he chooses to go there! Just say what you want him to do in a review and I'll take the votes in count and after about a week the voting will end and I'll write part two. Also IMPORTANT! - I am taking in two O.C's for the story. Just write about his/her personality, name, age, gender, species (Human, Enderman, etc. Even Creeper!) and a little background. May the best two win! Please remember R&R! :)**


End file.
